Winx Next Gen  Mission: The Fairies on Earth
by Kitty Woods
Summary: After defeating evil over the years it's time for a New Winx Club to emerge. Follow Melody, Digit, Sunny and Daphne trough their adventure to find a friend of their mothers who went missing when they were babies. But what sort of surprises await them?
1. Problems in searching

Hello. So this is my first story, and I would like to known you people opinion, so don't forget to R&R in the end of the chapter.

I don't own Winx Club, Iginnio Straffi does.

So read and possibly enjoy.

**Chapter 1 – Problems in searching**

_Magix – Alfea_

_Headmistress Office_

"Are you sure Headmistress Faragonda?"  
"Miss Griselda I am more than sure, about this."  
"But…."  
"No buts Miss Griselda. They are there, I've felt it. I don't know why they went there, only that they need to come back and explain themselves."  
"So how are we going to find them?"  
"I have already chosen the search party for this mission. The files of the ones I've chosen are here."  
Faragonda points to four files on her desk. Looking at them Griselda notices that two of them are from Cloud Tower, a freshmen and a junior, and that the other two files are from two freshmen of Alfea. - "Are you sure they are ready for a mission like this?"  
Faragonda nodded. -"Yes, I have already discussed it with Griffin and she agrees that they are the most indicated for this mission."  
"I'll go and call the girls. They are in lunch break right now, so they might be in their dorm."  
And with that Griselda turned around and left the room.

Faragonda signed and relaxed in her chair. "_Flora and Helia."_-She thought –"_Why leave everything behind and go into hiding in Gardenia?"_

_Magix - Cloud Tower_

Griffin was waiting in her office, for two of her students to show; she and Faragonda had chosen them to go on a search mission, on Earth.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. –"Come in."

The door opened and two girls, one a girl with short dirty blond colored hair, dressed in a black an electric blue top, black pants and sneakers; the other had long burgundy colored hair, streaked with blue, with a purple mini-skirt, black boots, and a purple top over a black shirt.

"You asked for us, Lady Griffin?" –Asked the burgundy girl, in a monotone tone of voice.  
"Yes I did, Melody. You and Digit were selected to go on a search party mission with two fairies in order to find a friend of you girl's mothers."  
"Excuse me, Lady Griffin. But we know every one of our mother's friends." –Said Digit.  
"Are you sure about that Digit? Think about it both of you, especially you Melody, you might remember her."  
After hearing this both the girl got to think. Then Melody remembered someone. –"Flora Flower!"  
"Of course! I don't believe I actually forgot about her. She was so nice, and then she just disappeared."  
"Exactly girls. You are heading right to Alfea to meet with Princess Daphne and Princess Sunbeam, to go to Earth and go to look for her and her family. You can go now; and hurry."  
"Yes Lady Griffin."-Both girls said, before leaving the room.

_Magix – Alfea_

Griselda was right when she said that the girls were in their dorm. –"Ladies! Headmistress Faragonda would like to have a talk with you girls."  
"Yes maam." –Said a brunette girl, wearing a blue dress with a pink belt and ankle blue boots.  
"May I be so bold to ask why?" –Asked a blond girl completely dressed in white colored clothes.  
"You'll find out when you get there. Now hurry up!"  
The girls got to the office and knocked. –"Come in." –It was definitely Headmistress Fargonda.  
The girls entered the office and stayed quiet. Until Sunny, the brunette, couldn't take it anymore. –"Excuse me Headmistress, but what did you wanted to talk us?"  
"I'm sending you girls on a search party mission."  
"A search party mission? For real maam?" –Asked the blond.  
"Yes Daphne, you girls are to go with Melody and Digit to Earth."  
"And if you don't mind can I ask you, who are we going to look for?"-Asked Daphne, her eyes shining with curiosity.  
"Do you girls remember Flora and Helia?"  
"I think so."  
"Yeah me too. Are they the ones we are going to look for?" –Asked Sunny.  
"Yes they are. Now I'll let you girls go, because Digit and Melody are already here. Good luck girls."  
"Thank you Headmistress Faragonda." –Said Daphne.  
"See you soon."  
They got out of the office and went downstairs to the school entry where their friends were waiting.

Digit was the first to notice them. –"Hi Sunny, hi D."  
"Hi Digit."  
"Hello. Uh, what's Melody doing?" –Asked Daphne.  
"Opening a portal. She got an 'A' in her last exam, so it's worth a shot."  
"Oh!"

_A few minutes later_

"I did it!" –Melody shouted.  
Her response was group of 'Finally'. –"Hey it's not my fault that Earth is so far away!"  
"Okay girls, ready to go?" –Asked a hyped up Digit.  
"Yeah!"  
"Let's go!"  
"Earth here we come!"

As they went through the portal they failed to notice a girl standing in the shadows.  
"So that's where they're going. I think I just have to bust up the mission." –And with that she smirked, a cruel smirk.

_Gardenia a few hours later _

"Can't we just stop for a minute?" – Sunny was exhausted and had to ask. They had been searching and trying to feel just a bit of magic. They had stopped by the "Love & Pet" but it was closed and no one was in the apartment above. Right now they were near an abandoned factory, cause' Digit's scanner located a magical source in that area. –"I'm exhausted!"  
"Hold on a little longer Sunny, ple….." –Daphne had started, but before she could finish there was a dark magic sphere that exploded sending the girls back against a wall.  
Melody exploded. – "Who the hell is there?"  
"Why Melody, don't remember me?" –As soon as Melody heard that sentence she narrowed her eyes, she knew who it was. –"Carmen".  
And then she appeared; a girl with pitch black hair, bright red eyes, dressed in a pair of extremely short leather shorts, a red tube top with a leather jacket and knee length black boots. –"Missed me Mel?"  
"Like a toothache."  
"Doesn't matter really, because I'm finishing you now. Darkness Bolt."  
"Melody! Get out of there." –Digit screamed but she wouldn't move.

When the attack was nearing her, the temperature lowered considerably. Melody looked around to see if one of her companions had anything to o with it, however the girls looked as confused as her. When she looked to the direction where the attack was coming she was shocked to see that it was actually frozen in mid air. Suddenly a crack was heard from the ground and bluish-green vines were coming from inside of it and were engulfing the ice sphere, and Melody could see them getting tighter around the sphere until it cracked.

Her friends were amazed but Carmen was furious. –"Which one of you brats did that?"

However before the younger girls could answer a laugh was heard from behind them. When they looked in that direction, they saw two girls, a tanned blue haired one with double colored eyes, dressed in brown pants and a matching top with sneakers, and a pale pink haired one with pale blue eyes, wearing a blue tunic, green leggings and baby blue boots.

"Who are you?" –asked Carmen preparing to attack.

The pinkette answered her, but not in the way she expected. –"Yo, shut up…and Freeze!" –and as the girl said that the raven haired witch found herself frozen to the spot; she then turned to the other girl – "Hey Flower can you open a portal to get this girl out of here?"

"Sure thing Snowflake, just wait a second." –answered the other girl. She whispered a few words and a few seconds later a portal was opened, and her 'partner' tossed the frozen girl in it.

She then turned to the dumbfounded older teens behind her –"Who are you and what are you doing here?"


	2. A helping hand refused

**Chapter 2 – A helping hand refused**

_She then turned to the dumbfounded older teens behind her –"Who are you and what are you doing here?"_

Daphne was dumbfounded. She had been studying in Alfea for four months and she couldn't do what these strangers had done. They didn't look like witches, and the bluenette actually looked nice, but she had to be careful. –"Before we answer to your question, you should introduce yourself." – was her answer to the girl. She watched as the girls looked at each other, and then the pinkette shrugged.

"My name is Mansi, and this is Arktis." –It was the bluenette who answered her. "Now that you know who we are, can you answer our question, please?"

However that answer did not satisfy Sunny. -"Hold on a minute, before I tell you who I am answer me this, are you witches?"

Then to the shock of everyone Mansi shook her head, while Arktis started to laugh. –"You silly girl do you really think that if we were witches that we would have helped you? Of course we aren't witches!" –Then she looked to the rest of the girls. –"We're fairies. Now can you answer our question?"

Daphne looked at the rest of the girls, who nodded they heads. –"I'm Daphne the new fairy of the Dragon Fire, the brunette is Sunbeam, the new fairy of the Sun, Moon and Stars." –Then looking over to Melody and Digit she gulped. –"The blonde is Digital, the Witch of Technology, and finally we have Melody, the Witch of Music and Sounds."

Mansi looked from Daphne to the two girls that she had presented has witches. She hadn't noticed before but looking closer she could see that the blonde was right. Melody looked like the type, with her looks and from the attitude that she visualized moments earlier. But it took a little longer to actually believe that Digit was one to. Sure she had the looks but her attitude was…..off; she didn't look evil just, a little bit, hyper. She then spoke. "So what are two fairies doing in the company of two witches?"

"We're in a mission and they're our friends, why?" – Sunny asked in a very suspicious tone.

Mansi who had noticed the tone decided to answer. "What my sister means is that it's weird seeing witches hanging around fairies just that. So what kind of mission are you in if I can know? Maybe we can help you girls."

Melody answered her. "Actually you can't, little girl!"

The rest of the girls of Melody's group looked at her shocked, while Mansi was wide eyed and scared and Arktis looked like she wanted to put the hurt on someone.

"Melody what are you thinking?" Sunny asked exasperated. "They can make our job easier!"

"Sunny is right, Melody. They can make the searching easier." Daphne tried to reason.

"I don't care. It's our mission and I'm not letting strangers mess with it."

Digit was about to tell Melody to accept the help when she noticed that Arktis and Mansi weren't there. "Guy's they're gone!"

The other three looked around and noticed that Digit was right, the two girls were missing.

"So I guess that it's time to go back to the mission, let's go!" Melody said dragging the shorter witch with her and the two fairies following her.

However unknown to them, Arktis and Mansi were looking at them from a dark corner. "What a bad attitude, that girl has, don't you think sis?" asked Mansi to her sister.

Arktis nodded and smiled. "What do you say if we follow them?"

"Great idea, let's go." And with that said the two girls took off after the group.

Ahead of them Daphne was feeling like someone was talking about her, and following her. But when she looked behind she didn't see anyone. _'It's probably my imagination.'_


End file.
